


Mothman And The Merman

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Merman!Lance, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, crack fic taken seriously, keith is mothman, lance is a merman, mothman!keith, pining!merman!lance, pining!mothman!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Keith is mothman and Lance is a merman he met once a long time ago. They are reunited in college, but are unaware of each others alternate form.





	Mothman And The Merman

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crack fic taken seriously lmaooo

Keith’s downy feathers are falling off at an alarming rate. ‘Stupid humans’ he thought to himself, remembering the wrinkled old man with the gun. His arm was bleeding heavily as he flew through the air, consistently losing speed and lift. His arm would heal fine later, it wouldn’t take more than a day or so, but he needed to land somewhere fast. He grit his teeth and beat his large wings again, this time with more force. Just a while longer.

A lake was coming into sight, and there wasn’t anyone to be seen near it. Seeing it as a perfect place for a landing, he narrowed in on it, but from the blood loss his vision was blurry. He misses the rocks as he lands, tumbling into the freshwater lake. 

Everything went dark. He was an insect of sorts, he didn’t know how to swim. Struggling to keep his head above the water, he furiously kicked, thrashing about wildly. His giant wings were soon soaked through with water, dragging him under the surface. The camera in the satchel around his neck wasn’t helping, it only added to the weight he was fighting against. Suddenly, long arms were wrapped around his middle, pulling him upwards. Or was it sideways? Keith was disoriented, unable to even tell the direction he was going. Wait! His thoughts cut in. What if it were a human? would he have to kill them? He couldn’t just let them see his moth form. He broke the surface and instinctively took a breath, chest heaving painfully. His limp form was dragged onto the sandy banks, slowly but surely regaining strength. Keith pushed himself up, wincing as his injured arm took on his weight. A beautiful merman sat next to him. Well, that’s what he thought he saw. It was dark, he couldn’t make out a face, just a long, seemingly iridescent tail laying half in the water. 

“Merman.” It was all Keith could manage to get out. The merman let out a chuckle, beautifully melodic in Keith’s ears. 

“And you’re mothman.” They sat in comfortable silence, neither pressing the other for details. 

After Keith got his breath back, he muttered a thanks, and turned to go. After crossing back into the trees surrounding the beach, Keith turned around. The merman was there, sitting on a rock, long tail waving back and forth. Keith slowly reached for his camera, surprised to find it mostly dry and working fine. He pulled it to his face, zooming in on the other cryptid, snapping a quick photo. He turned back towards the forest, and this time left for real.

 

~ 2 years later ~

Keith sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Then, he shot upright, and looked at the time. 8:45 am. He clambered out of bed clumsily, and hurried to change his clothes. He was not going to be late on his first day of college. He grabbed his backpack and ran outside just in time to catch the bus. He checked his schedule again, the sixth time since he got on the bus, reassuring he had physics first. He had surveyed the building on his venture last night, but he still feared the oncoming chaos. He told himself it would be a breeze.  
It was not a breeze. 

Keith didn’t think friends were important. He’d never seen their purpose, so he didn’t try to make any. This lead him to having very poor social skills. Making the situation he was in now, incredibly more difficult for him.

“Hey! Can I sit here?” Keith looked up to see a tanned boy looking at him inquisitively. Did he recognize that voice from somewhere? He shook off the distracting thoughts and turned his attention back to the tall person in front of him.

“Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“Cool, thanks! My name is Lance, yours?”

“…Keith.” He replied hesitantly. Why did this guy want his name?

“Neato! Looks like this is our seating plan now! It’s nice to meet you Keith!” The boy, Lance replied with an amount of energy unfathomable to Keith. 

“Uh, yeah. You too.” 

“Not much of a talker, are you? Or did you just not get enough sleep?” Lance asked, keeping the conversation going, much to Keith’s disappointment. 

“A bit of both.” He answered honestly. “I’m not much of a morning person.” Or a daytime person, he thought to himself. Being the nocturnal insect a moth was, Keith wasn’t lying about not liking mornings. 

“Yeah, mornings suck.” 

The conversation drifted into quiet after that, leaving Keith to his thoughts. It turns out that he and Lance share two other classes together, algebra and Spanish. Keith wasn’t sure if he liked this development or not. 

Too soon came lunch, and the ordeal of finding somewhere to sit. Keith scoured the cafeteria, looking for a free seat, when someone called his name.

“Hey! Keith! Over here buddy!” Lance’s loud voice run out through the crowded hall, and Keith turned towards him. He could have easily ignored him, pretended not to hear him, but something made his want to sit with him. Soon Keith was sat with Lance, and one of Lance’s friends. 

“S'this the guy you were talking about?” A large guy with dark hair pulled back with a bandanna asks. 

“Yeah! His names Keith! Keith, this big guy is Hunk!” 

“Hey Hunk.” Keith doesn’t really know what to say, so he just sits there extremely uncomfortable with the situation. 

“You don’t look like you have many friends, so you wanna sit with us?” 

Completely missing the point of the question, Keith answers confusedly. “But I’m already sitting with you?” 

“Oh my god Keith, I meant everyday!” Lance says, exasperated, while Hunk giggles quietly. 

“Oh, uh. Sure?” Keith is taken aback, unsure of how to handle how forward Lance is. How did he end up making friends? Were they friends? Lance answered Keith’s question with his next statement.

“Hunk and I were childhood friends before high school, so I’m glad I made another friend today too!” 

“F-friend?”

“Uh.” Lance tries to backtrack, suddenly worried about being to rushed. “Well, I mean, I thought maybe since we had classes together, and stuff, maybe you’d like to be friends? If not that’s okay, I understand.”

“No! No, I’m sorry. I thi- I think friends would be nice.” Keith smiles, genuinely, and it’s the nicest thing Lance has ever seen.

“Well then! Are you living on campus?” 

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah! We’re gonna have to hang out sometime!” Keith laughs and agrees to this, and he can’t stop smiling. Lance is just so charismatic and he automatically puts a smile on Keith’s face. The rest of lunch passes nicely for Keith, then they have class again. Algebra is next, and the two boys couldn’t be less excited. Hunk waves them goodbye, promising to meet up with them after their afternoon classes.

In algebra, Lance pulls out his phone when the prof isn’t looking, quickly opening an app.

“Hey! Put your number in!” He whispers to Keith, who looks confused. “Don’t tell me you don’t have a cell phone!” Lance gasps.

“I do! But why do you want my number?” 

“Cause I want to text you, duh.” Lance answers, taking his phone back when Keith has finished typing some thing in. He quickly types out something else, and Keith feels a vibration in his pocket. He pulls out his phone and sees a message lighting up the screen.

~Hey! It’s the hottest guy in class here!~  
Keith laughs, entering Lance’s number into his contacts.  
~Hot guy? Where? I don’t see any~  
Keith texts back, and Lance looks up at him, feigning hurt. The teacher has just finished a lecture and is looking around the class for questions, so they slip their phones back onto their pockets and focus on the assignment they were ignoring the lecture to. 

When all of Keith’s classes were out for the day, Keith heads back to his student dorm. He enlisted for a one-person room, and strangely enough, got one. Even stranger is the familiar face looking across at him as he reaching for his keys. Lance’s face lit up with recognition at seeing his new neighbor. 

“Keith! Wow! Who woulda thought we’d be neighbors! Hunk and I share this dorm. Wait who’s your roomie?” Bombarded with all the questions, Keith almost feels overwhelmed, but still manages to get out an answer. 

“Yeah, who would have thought. I don’t actually have a roommate, I got a single person complex.”

“Figures. Lonely guy needs his space.” Lance jokes, and Keith smiles. That actually isn’t the reason, but he keeps his mouth shut. It would be difficult to explain that by night he turns into a half-human half-moth creature. 

“Shut up. I’m gonna do some homework and take a nap, so I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Wow, hitting the books so early. I didn’t know you were such a nerd.”

“You only say that now, but when you don’t do any of your work and end up failing a course, you won’t be the one laughing.” In response to this, Lance just shrugs.

“Seeya!” Keith waves back at Lance, and steps into his apartment. He doesn’t want to do his homework, but putting it off won’t help in the long run so he finishes it as quick as he can. Keith doesn’t like napping, it feels like wasted time, but being somewhat nocturnal is difficult and Keith soon settles down for a nap. 

It’s 10pm when Keith wakes up. Disoriented at first, but soon gathering his bearings, he crosses to the kitchen and sits down in one of the two uncomfortable chairs there. He waits patiently as two big wings grow out of his back, a sort of feather-fur combination appearing on parts of his body. He’s used to the transformation by now, his wings had first appeared when he was five, and he had long since become accustomed to the feeling. Keith shivered despite himself and he gets up to fins something to eat. Even though he’s part moth, Keith usually eats human food, seeing as it’s easier to find. Occasionally he drinks water with nutrient tablets dissolved into it, but it doesn’t taste great even if it is a better diet. It’s better for when he’s hurt, or extra tired. He sighs, thinking about his new sleep schedule, and how little time he has for rest. He can try to sleep at night, but it usually ends up him drifting in and out of consciousness every few moments. He finds a book to read, and settles down for one of the long nights ahead of him.

 

The next morning, his wings are gone, and Keith wakes up to the sound of his alarm. He down at know when he fell asleep, but he knows he hasn’t got enough of it. Keith silently thanks himself for remembering to set and alarm. As much as he hates getting up, he can’t risk being late to class. He quickly finds some clothes and throws them on, gathering up his books into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

Class is awful, Keith can barely seem to stay awake. In biology the professor, a pretty woman by the name of Allura, comes up to him asking if he’s okay, and if he’d like to leave if he feels ill. Be refuses, missing class is awful, he didn’t need need the added pressure of missed homework. Throwing him one more concerned look, Allura continues the lesson, and Keith turns back to his books.

For lunch he meets up with Lance and Hunk again, but he just can’t get into the playful banter they’re having. 

“Hey dude, are you okay?” Hunk asks, looking like a concerned mother.

“M'fine, just a bit overtired.” Keith responds, laying his head down on the table. 

“You look awful. When did you go to bed? Does Hunk need to lecture you about proper bed times?” Lance asks. He’s tried to cover up his worry with jokes, but some still seeps through. Keith ignore the insult, and fearing Hunk’s talk on bad bed times, he lies about the amount of sleep he’s getting.

“It wasn’t too late. I’m just not used to waking up so early. I’ll take a nap when I get home.”  
And he does. When all his classes are done, he doesn’t waste anytime throwing his stuff down in his room and curling up on his bed. He can do his homework later. He does, after all, have all night. 

Weeks go on Like this, Keith not getting enough sleep, barely keeping his eyes open in school, taking naps where ever he can. Despite the many requests he’s received from Lance, Keith still has yet to go over to the other boy’s dorm. It’s getting weird and he knows it. He makes a promise to himself to go the next time he’s invited. 

"Hey, Keithy-boy! If you aren’t busy, wanna come to our place?” The nickname has become a regular thing, and Keith can’t say he doesn’t like it. 

“Uh, I- I guess? As long as I leave before 10, okay?” He sets a time, he can’t let his friends know of his wings. 

“Sweet!” 

In the afternoon, the two of them walk back to Lance’s place.

“Hunk’s still got another class, so he’ll be back later. What do you want to do until then?” 

“Uh, I’m not sure? Any thing is fine with me.” Keith hadn’t expected this question, and hastened to find an alright reply. 

“Anything?” Lance repeats, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith just roles his eyes, chuckling. 

“We have a t.v. so we could watch something on that?” Lance suggests, and Keith nods his head in agreement. 

“So what do you want to watch?” Lance is scrolling through Netflix, eyes scanning the titles for something good to watch.

“Well there’s this documentary up I like…” Keith trails off, not sure if Lance would enjoy it as much as he would.

“Sure, what is it?”

“You’re going to agree just like that?” 

“I didn’t agree yet, but I’m curious to see what you like.” Keith point out the movie, and Lance clicks on it, quickly reading the description that popped up.

“Oh. My. God. Keith, buddy. Don’t tell me you’re into aliens.” 

“Yeah, and?” 

“Oh my god, you’re a conspiracy theorist. I can’t believe I didn’t see it coming.” Lance is laughing his ass off now, smothering his face in the pillows and ignoring Keith’s glare.

“What wrong with aliens?” 

“You seriously believe in them.” 

“Yeah! They’re totally out there and nothing you say can change my mind.”

“Don’t tell me, you believe in crypids too.”

“Is there a problem with it?” Lance looks almost flustered, a cross between laughing and wanting to know more. 

“So, which is your favourite then?” Keith stares at him, confused by his question, then realizing what he means, he answers tentatively. 

“Not really a cryptid but mermen. Well, and mermaids too, I guess.” Lance looks startled and if he want blushing before, he’s blushing now. 

“Oh. Why?”

“No reason really.” Keith lies. “They’re very pretty and their tails are so beautiful. And they have the most charming voices.” This wasn’t a lie. Keith was thinking back to the night he returned to the lake, unable to get close to the merman he was saved by, only able to hear the delightful singing. The words were of another language, but still human. Spanish? Keith couldn’t tell, but he listened all the same. The sound ringing out over the water. Keith is snapped back into reality by Lance’s question. 

“They do? How do you know?” Crap. Keith hadn’t realized what he had been saying. 

“Well, I mean they’re said to, at least. But I like to believe it. All the stories about luring sailors to their deaths.” Keith quickly pulls up an explanation, hoping Lance buys into it. He seems to, so Keith relaxes. Lance only hums in return. They don’t end even watching the anything, let alone the documentary. They just talked the whole afternoon, about anything that came up. Keith has talked more than he has for as long as he can remember, and somehow he doesn’t find it as awful as he once did. Talking to Lance has a sort of calming effect, relaxing Keith and setting him at ease. Even when Hunk comes home, the atmosphere is nice an relaxed, almost letting Keith forget about the time.

“Wanna order pizza for dinner? It’s almost five anyways.” Lance suggests, and neither of the other boys can oppose. After a nice pizza dinner, they hang out on the couch, talking about their different hobbies and interests. Keith learns Lance likes singing and guitar, and Lance and Hunk find out that Keith likes photography. It turns out that Hunk is a great cook, and Keith gets invited to have a breakfast made by Hunk someday. The conversation is nice, but Keith is soon drifting off to sleep, lulled into darkness by the sound of Lance’s voice.

He wakes up with a jolt, and quickly glances at the clock, both relieved and stressed out but the fact there is five minutes until 10 o'clock. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up!”

“You looked so tired and comfortable, we’d feel bad waking you up.” Lance hurried to explain. 

“Sorry, I have to go now.” Keith says, glancing back at his watch. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Uh, yeah. Seeya!” Lance recovers from his initial shock at Keith’s quick departure in time to quickly wave him goodbye. 

When he’s back in his own dorm, Keith runs to his room, closing the door and taking off his shirt. The wings start unfolding just as Keith is sitting down. Another few minutes and they’d have found out. He’d have to be more careful in the future.

Unfortunately, being careful is hard, because somehow both Hunk and Lance are coming over on Saturday. Which is tomorrow. He’s made an excuse to have them leave at 9, saying he has some errands to run later, but he’s still nervous. What if they found some evidence of his nightly form? He had made sure to vacuum up any feathers left over, and he had throw out his ripped shirt from a night he had forgotten to take it off in time. His wings had torn it open as they unfurled. This seems to happen often, and he’s always buying new shirts because of it. He turns his attention back to his spotless dorm, allowing himself to relax at the cleanliness of it. 

It was Saturday morning, and Keith was definitely not panicking. Okay, maybe he was a bit panicked. Scratch that, he was completely panicked, standing around aimlessly, tired from being up all night, yet unable to sit still. They should be hear anything now…. There’s a knock at the door and Keith races to answer it, and finding Hunk and Lance standing outside, he ushers them in. 

“Uh, make yourselves at home.” He manages. Hunk pats his arm and looks at him. 

“Calm down, dude. You seem jumpy. Should we get you some tea?” All Keith can do is be pulled along to the kitchen by Hunk, while glancing back at Lance. Lance just shrugs as if saying I told you so.

“Hunk, it’s really fine, you forgave to make tea.”

“Nonsense! Now where is your kettle?”

“I don’t have one.” Keith answers, mildly ashamed.

“We’ll give you our spare later. For now, we’ll just use the microwave.”

The chat while Hunk makes them all tea, and Keith is glad he decided to pick up tea last time he was at the store. 

“Keithhhhhh.”

“Yeah?” 

“You said you like photography. So. Do we get to see some pictures or what?” Keith is mildly taken aback by this, but he figures it couldn’t hurt to show them some of the pictures he took. He goes to his room without a word, returning with a photo book.

“Some of these are kinda old, but uh, I took all of these.” They start flipping through, and Keith is immediately showered with praise.

“Hey Keithy-boy! Why didn’t you tell me you were so good at this?” Keith blushes at the complement, especially as it was coming from Lance. Wait, why does it matter who it’s from? Keith mumbles a thanks, trying to brush off the thoughts. Suddenly a small Polaroid photo slips out from between two pages and Keith gasps before quickly snatching it out if the air. 

“Oooh, what that one?” Hunk asks. 

“It’s uh, my favourite picture. I took it a year ago, but uh, it’s a little different than the rest.”

“Can we see?” Hunk asks again. “You don’t have to show it if you don’t want.” 

“No it’s fine. You might not believe it’s real though.” Keith hold out the photo, to reveal the picture he took the night he was saved by the beautiful merman. He can feel as Lance audibly sucks in a breath, and Hunk sighs. 

“Where- Where did you take this?” Lance’s voice almost cracks at the end, his surprise and suspicion showing.

“I took it a while ago. Uh, it’s okay of you don’t believe me.”

“Is this why you said your favourite crytid was a merman?”

“…Yeah.” 

“Well it’s a bit blurry, but it’s a very nice photo. How did you manage to get it?” 

“I, uh.” Keith don’t know what to say. “Its a bit of a complex story, sorry.” He apologizes, but there is no way he can tell the story. 

“That’s fine! I’m sure it’s a cool story!”  
The day carried on and the three boys continued to talk until late. It was almost five when Hunk suggested he make dinner. 

“You don’t have to! I don’t exactly have a lot to make anything from.” 

“I’m sure I can do something!” Hunk could not find something to do.

“You need to get yourself better groceries! What do you eat?” 

“Take out, usually.” Keith didn’t see the point in lying to Hunk. Eventually Hunk gave in and much to Keith and Lance’s delight, they were able to order pizza. Though, actually ordering pizza was a feat in itself. Keith actually likes pineapple on pizza, and Lance was disgusted with him for it. 

“Pineapple? On pizza?! I TRUSTED YOU!” Lance whines, slouching dramatically over the couch. 

“It’s not that bad! I like it!”

“Yes, I know you like it! That’s the problem!” They end up ordering a pepperoni and a pineapple pizza, just to please them both. They keep arguing about it until the pizza arrives. 

Hours later, and they’ve finished eating, now lounging on the couch watching a chick-flick to humor Lance. 

“Oh crap! I just remembered I have an essay due tomorrow I need to finish. I’ll see you later?” Hunk was out the door before the others could even say goodbye. Lance just shrugs and settles back down to continue watching. Keith can’t sit still, Lance’s knee is touching his, distracting him from the movie. It doesn’t necessarily bother Keith, not in a way of discontent. He likes it, but it makes him nervous and fidgety. Then Lance shifts, sending Keith into a spiral of worry, wondering if he had done something to make Lance uncomfortable. Instead, Lance just settles back down, this time cuddling into Keith’s side. Keith sucks in a breath, and he can feel Lance tense. Lance hurries to break away, leaving Keith’s side devoid of the warmth that was there a moment ago. 

“Sorry dude! Hunk, uh, cuddles a lot, so, I guess I got too used to it. Sorry.” 

“Uh, no, it’s fine. I don’t mind, really.” He almost adds, it was actually kind of nice, but stops himself. They sit there awkwardly after that, and Keith turns to check the time. 9:59. 

“SHIT! Sorry, I need you to leave, like now. Sorry.” Keith feels really bad in doing so, but he has to push Lance out the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He hears a confused Lance ask. Keith doesn’t reply, can’t reply. His wings are coming out, stretching the fabric of his shirt. The sounds of ripping and heavy breathing must be audible from outside his door, but Keith can’t do anything about it. It always hurts more when he doesn’t take his shirt off, his large wings straining against the tight material. 

“Keith, buddy, you okay?” Lance’s voice reaches him through the door. 

“Go away, Lance.” He finds his voice, and tries to tell Lance off, to sound convincing, but his voice comes out as a squeak. Keith scrambles back from the door, his wings dragging on the floor behind him. The sound of rustling feathers fill the room as Keith heaves himself farther into the room, not stopping until he’s pressed into the corner. 

“Keith, what’s going on?”

“Leave. Now.” 

“No! I’m coming in, whether you like it or not!” Keith mentally kicks himself for not locking the door. The door bursts open, letting a pale strip of moonlight be cast over the room. Keith shrinks back into the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. He sits there, holding his breath, even though it’s pointless. The light has already made his silvery bronze feathers painfully clear, even in the dark. 

“…Keith?” Lance’s hesitant voice breaks the silence.

“I told you to leave.” Keith doesn’t sound angry, more tired than anything. 

“What happened, is that….?” Lance doesn’t need to finish his sentence. Keith’s moth-like wings curl around his bare chest protectively. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Keith doesn’t completely know either, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

“I don’t know? I hid this from you, and I’m sorry. I’m a monster.”

“Keith. Keith, you aren’t a monster.”

“Yes I am! Can you not see all this?” He lets his wings spread out, showing off the fur growing in all over his body. He lifts up a hand to gesture, sharp talon-like fingernails catching the light.“You don’t understand…”

“Oh no. That won’t work with me. Because you see, I do understand.” Lance’s eyes shine with tears. 

“Lance? What do you mean?” Lance doesn’t reply, only motions for Keith to follow him.

“Why are we in the bathroom Lance? What’s going on?” Keith’s confusion only grows as Lance turns on the bathtub faucet.

“Just, wait a bit okay? I have something to show you.” The tub fills slowly, and before it’s even half full, Lance turns it off and starts to take off his shirt.

“Wow- wait, what are you doing?” Keith asks spluttering as Lance’s shirt comes off, revealing his smooth tanned stomach. 

“What, so you can be half naked but I can’t?” Lance smirks, letting some of the tension leave the air. 

“Wha- no! I just!” Keith doesn’t know how to respond, making Lance laugh even harder. 

“Just bear with me. I don’t want to wreck these clothes.” Keith doesn’t ask anymore questions, but remains bewildered. Lance strips off his pants and Keith squeaks, covering his face with his hands. He peers out from between the cracks of his fingers, taking in the sight of Lance’s long legs.

“Like what you see?” Lance teases, making Keith’s face grow even hotter. 

“Lance! Just what are you doing?”

“Sorry, sorry. I- I’m gonna need to take my clothes off for this, just warning you now.”

“You could have told me sooner.” Keith grumbles through his embarrassment. 

“Haha, again sorry. But you need to watch. This is important.” Keith reluctantly took his hands away, looking anywhere but Lance. Taking in a deep breath, Lance stepped into the tub, uncertainly sitting down. Keith tries not to stare at his junk, luckily for him Lance soon covers it up with his hands. Keith’s attention is soon grabbed by a layer of skin that seemed to be forming over Lance’s entwined legs. Small blue scales soon grew out covering Lance’s legs. Stepping back, Keith takes in what lance’s legs had become. 

“Wha- Lance…” A tail had finished forming, wispy fins gracing the end and his sides. It seemed to almost glimmer in the dim bathroom light. 

“Merman.” A soft chuckle sends Keith into a bout of déjà vu. 

“And you’re mothman.” Lance smiles up at Keith placidly, and Keith swears he’s never seen anything cuter. 

“It was you.” The realization of it shocks Keith, he never thought he would see the merman again, much less fall in love with him. Wait- love? Is that what this is? I guess that would make sense, he thinks. 

“Yeah, looks like it was.” Comes Lance’s reply. 

“Can I- Can I touch it?” Keith asks, reaching his hand forwards when he sees Lance nod.

“Only if I get to see your wings after.” Keith slowly strokes Lance’s tail, feeling the glossy scales beneath his fingers. They sat there in silence, as Keith continued to brush over the appendage, mesmerized by the fascinating sea blue plates. 

“Okay, my turn now.” Lance says, startling Keith out of his trance. He turns around to give Lance better access to his wings. He can feel Lance’s wavering touch on his back. Soft hands slowly caress the silky feathers, petting them gently. The hands slip lower, down to the dimples just above his hips, back up again to the space between Keith’s shoulder blades. Keith can’t help it, the hands feel so nice on his unclothed back, he lets out a low moan. His face grows hot, and turns completely red. As Lance starts to apologize a knock at the door interrupts him. 

“Hey, Lance? Uh, are you coming back tonight?” Keith freezes, a look of horror flitting across his face. 

“Hey, Keith, buddy. It’s okay. Hunk knows about me, and has never told anyone my secret. You can trust him, yeah?” Keith just nods, hoping that Hunk won’t be too shocked.

“I’ve, uh, never really told anyone this before.”

“Hey Hunk, we’re in the bathroom. Can you do us a favour and close you eyes when you get here?” Lance asks, hearing Hunk start down the hall.

“Oh my god Lance. If you’re in the middle of that, I can just leave!” Hunk’s disgusted voice calls back. Realizing the full meaning of Hunk’s words, the two cryptic boys immediately flush, and race to explain themselves. 

“Hunk no!”

“We’re not!”

“Hunk, uh. This is a delicate topic for Keith. A secret, so to say. He’s never told anyone before.”

“Um, okay? Are you alright?” Hunk’s concern is obvious, and Keith rushes to reassure him.

“I’m fine, just uh, nervous?” Hunk enters the room with a hand placed in front of his eyes. 

“Hunk, buddy, my man. I need you not to freak out. This is, similar to my case?” Lance says, unsure of how to calm Hunk’s reaction. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Keith says quietly. Hunk slowly lifts his hand, and gasps when he sees Keith.

“You two are in here naked together!” 

“That’s all you have to say?!” Keith’s outburst sends Hunk into a round of giggles. 

“No, I am quiet surprised, but I thought that it’d be rude to stare.” Keith smiles, then raises an eyebrow with suspicion. 

“Geez, what’s next? Hunk’s actually Bigfoot?” 

“No way! He would have told me if he was! Wouldn’t you Hunk?” They all laugh, and the tension instantly drains from the room.

“I think I’ll leave now, and leave you two to sort things out. Buh-bye!” Hunk leaves before either of them can question what things they need to sort out. 

“Well.”

“That’s all you say?” Keith stares incredulously at Lance. 

“What do you want me to say? I’m a merman sitting in a bathtub with my crush who happens to be a half-naked mothman!” Lance says with exasperation.  
“Geez- wait. Crush?"  
"Uh. Forget I said anything.” Lance quickly tries to erase what he’s said, but Keith presses him further.

“Are you saying- Are you saying you like me?” 

“Ugh! Yes, okay? I do!” 

“Uh, okay. Well, that’s good. Cause, I guess I kinda like you too.” 

“Kinda?”

“Oh my god Lance, shut up! I confess and this is what I get?” 

“Hahaha, sorry. I really do like you though.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lance heaves himself up to sit on the ledge of the tub, facing Keith. He reaches forwards quickly and pulls Keith in to connect their lips. The kiss is chaste, and doesn’t last long, but it’s as sweet as any other.

“That’s the best you can do?” Keith challenges.

“Heh. Just you watch, pretty moth.”

“Oh my god, Lance. Did you really just say that?” Keith slaps a hand over his eyes.

“What? My boyfriend is mothman and I’m not even allowed to give him cute pet names?” Keith faces grows a brilliant shade of red, and he struggles to keep a grin off his face. 

“Boyfriend? I don’t remember agreeing to anything like that.” Lance’s face falls for a minute, and Keith would regret teasing him about it if it weren’t for how adorable Lance looks, pouting with his bottom lip out. 

“Well fine-”

“Chill Lance, of course I wanna be your boyfriend.” Keith says, shaking his head. He then pulls Lance into him for another kiss, this time deepening it with his tongue. Time passes, and they continue to fight for dominance, nipping at each others necks, backs, stomachs and anywhere else accessible, Keith clearly winning. They pull apart for air, though it leaves them both wanting to continue more than anything. 

“Hey, we should get you turned back. Uh, however that works.” Keith suggests, shivering. His bare skin made him suseptable to the cold. 

“Sure. All I have to do is dry off to turn back. Can you carry me?” He bats his eyelashes at the last part, holding his arms out to be carried. Keith picks him up with a grunt, lifting him off the ground and taking him back to his room princess-style. He sets Lance down on the bed, and grabbing a towel from his clean clothes pile his begins to rub Lance down. Soon the scales are retracting, leaving Lance sitting stark naked in Keith’s lap. Neither of them had thought this part through. Keith starts to apologize, but Lance cuts him off with a kiss.

“Don’t act so surprised. You’ll be seeing a lot of this later on.” He says with a smirk. Keith turns even more red, if that’s even possible, and gapes at Lance. 

“Sorry, did my princely charms leave you speechless?” 

“You’re insufferable.” Keith retorts, throwing a towel at him as he stands up. 

“Say, Keith.” 

“Mmm?”

“Can I, uh, sleep here tonight?”

“Of course, dumbass.” Keith smiles. “But I don’t really sleep so, I’ll probably just be doing homework.” 

“Oh yeah. Nocturnal and stuff. Explains why you’re always so tired.” Keith just helps him into bed, placing a kiss on his forehead and patting his shoulder. 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Yeah, good night.”

“Goodnight.” Keith stares lovingly at Lance, stroking his hair until he falls asleep. 

~~~

The next morning Keith finds himself in bed, curled up with Lance. 

“Good morning, my mothy counterpart.” 

“You’re not going to stop with the moth names, are you?” Keith grumbles in response to Lance’s pet name. 

“Nope!” Keith just sighs and turns over in bed, soon to be joined by a tired Lance, to sleep away the day.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all, thanks for reading this crack fic i wrote a while back. if you couldn’t tell, i really really like cryptids, enough to do a fic including them.


End file.
